The objective of the General Clinical Research Center is to make available to medical scientists the resources necessary for the conduct of clinical investigations by providing an intrastructure to clinical investigators. To accomplish this purpose the GCRC supports a cadre of skilled professionals to assist the investigator and facilitate his/her research. These personnel include nursing and dietary staff, a Core Laboratory, a computerized data management and analysis system, and biostatistical assistance. This research unit provides the environment for the study of normal and abnormal body function, and for the investigation of the cause, progression, control, and prevention of disease. The GCRC provides a controlled setting for the performance of clinical investigation that is not available in the general hospital setting and is the only arena for testing new laboratory developments and therapeutic modalities.